


one side of love remains the same

by sandpapersnowman



Category: Creep (2014)
Genre: Come Swallowing, Developing Relationship, Enthusiastic Consent, Gentle Kissing, M/M, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, throat goatsef
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:15:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29164056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandpapersnowman/pseuds/sandpapersnowman
Summary: "How long has it been?" Josef asks. "You said you had an ex.""I don't really want to think about my ex right now," Aaron says quickly. "Please," he adds.He's just desperate enough that Josef will let it slide. For now, anyway — he fully intends to find out who let all of this beautiful man slip through their fingers.
Relationships: Aaron/Josef (Creep)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	one side of love remains the same

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sanguiniel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanguiniel/gifts).



> >:^) time for my yearly valentines creep fic!
> 
> title from blaqk audio's [Unstained](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/blaqkaudio/unstained.html)

"God, I want to eat you alive," Josef sighs into his hip. He doesn't mean to say it out loud, actually, but Aaron shudders and squirms again anyway.

He's so _sensitive_. Josef wonders just how long ago that ex was; Aaron doesn't seem like the type for one night stands, and if there's only one big ex in his life, who knows how long it's been since he was in any relationship at all?

"Has anyone ever told you you look _really_ good from this angle?" Josef asks.

Aaron smiles down at him, his face all red and kinda sweaty, and Josef chooses that moment to dip down and kiss the base of his cock.

His breath shakes at that first touch, the first touch in God only knows how long, and his head falls back against the arm of the couch again.

"How long has it been?" Josef asks. "You said you had an ex."

"I don't really want to think about my ex right now," Aaron says quickly. "Please," he adds.

He's just desperate enough that Josef will let it slide. For now, anyway — he fully intends to find out who let all of this beautiful man slip through their fingers.

"Okay," Josef agrees, softly, working his hand over Aaron's cock slowly as he talks. "Anything you want, Aaron," he promises.

He's not very talkative after that. Josef prides himself on leaving people speechless, and this is no exception; Aaron gets out quiet swears and barely-audible versions of Josef's name while Josef bobs slowly over his cock. Josef takes his time, little as he gets when Aaron is so easily worked up, determined to make Aaron feel good. Josef is better than anyone else he's ever been with; Josef already knows that, but he needs to make sure he gets the message through loud and clear to Aaron.

_Josef_ is muffled into a balled-up fist. Josef can _feel_ how his cock stops twitching for a moment, going still, about to spill down his throat if Josef lets him.

Josef pulls up until his cock only rests on his tongue, then only aims at his mouth while Josef strokes him. Aaron tastes like the sun — he shoots hot and bright on his tongue, and Josef almost moans out loud. This, _this_ is what Aaron needs. Cum and drool dripping off of Josef's teeth onto his wet cock while Josef makes him feel _all_ of it; he needs someone to push him to the places he won't take himself, and Josef can be that person. He _will_ be that person.

"Fuck, Josef," he groans, hips arching so high Josef gets lifted with them. "Too good, _stop_."

He doesn't _sound_ like he wants to stop, weak and desperate and high on oxytocin, but Josef knows he just doesn't believe in himself enough yet. One day he can take Aaron much, much further than this, but until then, Josef settles for one more slow, torturously squeezing stroke.

"Sorry," Josef kisses into his hip, not sorry at all.

"'s okay," Aaron pants, then sighs out a dreamy _wow_. "I've just... It's been a while," he admits.

Josef nods and presses one last kiss into Aaron's thick thigh before he sits up. He licks his lips and swallows what’s left. His hand is also covered in semen and spit until he wipes it carelessly on the blanket draped over the couch. Not like it's his!

"Was it okay?" Josef asks innocently, and Aaron chokes on a surprised laugh. 

"It was really okay," Aaron confirms. "You're... _Scarily_ good at that." He looks Josef over, kneeling between his knees with an obvious erection and a red face, still trying to catch his own breath. "I — Can I get you off too?" 

Josef fights the smile on his face, not wanting to reveal just how thrilled he is that Aaron has offered, that he _wants_ to. 

"Yeah," he breathes, crawling back over him. He's careful not to put too much pressure over Aaron's hips when he relaxes, and lays himself out over him for another slow kiss. 

He knows he must taste like Aaron's own cum, but Aaron doesn't pull away. 

Josef really, really likes him.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm also [sandpapersnowman](https://sandpapersnowman.tumblr.com/ao3land) on tumblr! hmu!


End file.
